iKiss 'My Verson'
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: Everyone at school finds out that Freddie has never kissed anyone. Sam fells really gilty so she tells Freddie a huge secert. They kiss. Omg I cant wait. 1/3/09. That is the episode date. One more chapter. Chapter two fixed.
1. iHave a big mouth

Sam Freddie and Carly were on the couch they were just saying things about themself that they think that no one knows.

"Okay Freddie your turn" Carly said.

"What is there to say you said that you liked Dora untill you were ten and Sam said that she didn't like meat untill eieght. What is there to say"

"Well there is the first girl you kissed" Carly suggested.

"The first girl he kissed was a skunk bag" Sam said finally cutting in.

"Accualy I don't count her. She was stupid" He said

"Ya she was" Carly said loudly.

"Well I haven't kissed anyone yet" The room wa silant. Then out of nowere there was a laugh. It was Sam.

"You haven't kissed anyone yet" Sam said after her laughter died down.

"No" Sam laughed again. "Will you stop that"

"No" She started laughing again.

"Okay sorry to stop your laghter but we need to do iCarly"

"Okay" Sam said

"Freddie how much time"

"Oh gosh 23 seconds" And with that they ran up the stairs. Freddie grabbed his camera and counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one" He pointed at them to tell them to go.

"Hey internetalodeans" Carly said

"Hola muchachos, and mucachas"

"What"

"No clue"

"She said men and women"

"Shut up Fredwad, and specking of muchochas. Guess how hasn't kissed one"

"Sam not now that is my personal life"

"Ya right you shared it with me and Carly it needs to be shared with the world"

"NO"

"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"

"You guys. Sam that was his personal life. Freddie there is no problam with no having your first kiss yet"

**(A/N I haven't hd mine yet and I am proud of it. it might be temping but I am waiting for that perfect guy"**

"Thanks Sam now i am going to be made fun of more than you do. That's it" He put the camera on the tripod. "I quit" And with that he was gone. "Good going Sam now we don't have a tech producer" Than Carly turned off the camera and left.


	2. iKiss

**SAM'S P.O.V**

The next day. At school.

"Hahahaha" Everyone at school were laghing at Freddie. Littraly even the teachers. The only ones that wern't laughing wereme and Carly. Freddie walked up to them.

"Thanks Sam now I need to change schools conutry's contianins... Worlds. Not to mention my name" He grabbed everythoing out of his locker untill it was spotles. "And today i am staying home" He shut his locker door and went out the school doors. School bell rang. School had just started.

"Man Sam you really broke his rep. After schoolI want you to go say sorry than find a way to fix this" Than Carly walked away.

"Man how am I going to fix this" I wispered to herself. Then I headed to Freddie's. He isn't the only one skipping today. 30 minutes later she arrived at Freddie's house. She knocked and Mrs. Benson answered it.

"Hey Sam, how are you"

"Good Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie here" Then from inside you could hear Freddie say something.

"Go away Sam" He walked up and shut the door in my face.

"I'm sorry" I yelled through the door. He opened it.

"Did you say what I think you said. Did you say Sorry"

"Yes." I grabbed his coller and ran inside. "The truth is I never had my first kiss ether"

"You....I thought you had yours with Jonah"

"Nope"

"Wow I need to spread this around"

"No don't"

"Fine there is only one way to fix this"

"How" He leaned in to me and our lips touched and I saw the sparks the fireworks the electristy went through my body. We parted. "Did you feel that to"

"The electrisity. Ya" We kissed again. I stayed at his house until Carly got home. We heard a knock at the door. It was Carly she was telling Freddie to come over. "Let's go" He went to answer the door.

"Hey Freddie did Sam appagize" She asked. I came to the door kissed Freddie's cheek.

"What do you think" He asked.

"Your going out"

"Yes" I said.

"Sam I told you to say sorry I didn't tell you to do anything this great" We went over to Carly's house. We told her what when on when I left school to say sorry. Then we spent the afternoon together.

**THE END**

**A/N This is a real episode of iCarly. It will come on January 3 2009. Sweet.** **sorry no Spencer. He was sapposed to be at an art convention. Please review.**


	3. The End

Carly was on the phone with Spencer when Freddie and Sam walked in talking about there first date on friday. "Okay I think we should go to a movie than to the Cheesecake wearhouse"

"Yes we should. I will pay for anything. You are my Sammy"

"Aww Freddie-pie"

"Okay you guys can you stop flirting until I am off the phone...... Yes Spencer I was talking to Freddie and Sam....I know I was exsited to but then they started flirting all the time. You think they would stop on camera. No they even do it when we are on iCarly......Okay love you. Bye Spencer"

"Okay Ready to go to school" Sam said.

"Yes I am ready......Wait I need my backpack" Freddie said running for the door but then Sam stopped him.

"You mean this thing"

"Yes give please" She ran around the room with it. Until finally he cought her around the waist. He wouldn't let go.

"Freddie let go" She playfully hit him.

"Not until you kiss me" She pecked him on the lips.

"There happy"

"Very"

"Okay you guys can flirt when we get back we are going to be late."  
"Sorry"

AT SCHOOL

"Okay huligans time to watch the best dancing in the world. Scotish" While the scotish dude was dancing Sam and carly were passing notes.

**Are you mad at me for this morning**

No. It just annoys me that you are always flirting. I was on the phone with Spencer and you guys are flirting. We are on iCarly you guys are flirting. Maybe you can bring the flirting down just a little. Like not around me.

**Okay I promies. Hey I was wondering if we could go on a shopping spree Thursday. Then Friday halp me get ready for my date. Hey if you feel like a third part I have a friend that is not dangrous, mean, he doesn't go in to detention, he is a strait A student and he likes you.**

Carly gave Sam a note And Miss Briggs saw it. "Samantha is that a note"  
"No"

"Read it out loud" She felt a little embarresed about the note because her boyfriend and all her friends were in that class.

"Okay I will check him out" She sat down. Freddie stared at her. The bell rang.

"Hey Sam. What was that note about"

"I have this friend who is prefect for Carly and I told her about him and she gave me a note saying she would check him out. Than Miss. Briggs cought us."

"Oh okay see you at lunch. Bye baby" He leaned in to kiss her. She put a hand up to stop him. Carly past and turned a corner then she let him kiss her.

"I promiesed Carly no flirting around her because she feels like a third part. I think that will change" She pecked his lips and left to go there seprate ways.

AT CARLY'S AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Carly" Freddie said as he came in. Then Sam came in and sat away from Freddie. He gestered for her to sit next to him. She pulled him in the hall.

"If I sit next to you it will be way to temping to kiss you and I promied Carly"

"Your right. Just one before we go in"

"Fine" The kissed. Carly stepped in the hall. Neather of them noticed. She fake coughed. The stopped and noticed her the slipped back in to the apartment. Carly rolled her eyes and walked back in to the room. They closed the door. Sam fell asleep on Freddie who fell asleep on Carly who fell on the floor because of all the waight.

"Oww" Sam and Freddie opened there eyes. They saw Carly on the floor and helped her up. "You guys are heavy"

"Carls we are really sorry. Can you forgive us" Sam said

"On one condition....Wait two"

"What" Freddie asked.

"You two start acting lovey dovey again and when is the dude going to see me" There was a knock at the door.

"His name is Nathan. You can see him when me and Freddie are on our date"

"Cool" Sam answered the door, it was Mrs. Benson.

"Hey look what my husdben gave me" She held out a huge diamond ring. "He said in a note that he was extremy sorry for cheating and he wants to get together again, but I don't know"

"Mom please forgive him I miss him"

"Yea Mrs. Benson he was awsome he taught me to walk on my hands" Than she stared walking on her hands.

"Wow nice trick Sam" Said a familare voice from behind.

"Spencer" The three friends yelled. They hugged him.

"How was the covention" Carly asked.

"Great. What did I miss while I was gone"

"Not much" Freddie said than he kissed Sam's cheek.

"You two are dating"

"Yea" Carly said.

"That is great news. Hey Carly I guess I owe you five hundered"

"You guys bet five hundered on us" Freddie asked is a dramatic shocked tone.

"Yes"

"Give us half" Sam said

"No I need this money anyway"

"Why"

"Shopping sprees usually need money"

"Oh right the shopping spree tomorrow"

"Freddie you can come to you need to carry the bags and stand ten feet away"

"I'll pass"

"Great" Spencer said. "How about you and me go the fencing ring tomorrow"

"Sure"

**A/N Aww every thing is prefect Sam apoagized. Sam and Freddie kissed. Carly is not going to be left out. Mrs. Benson forgave her husdben. Spencer's back. Life can't get any better, but it can get worse. Okay so this might be the last chapter but I am going to put up a sequle so it isn't part of the episode but story. Night it is midnight and my parents are going to kill mde for staying up so late**


End file.
